mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabiria
Cabiria is a supporting character and one of the deuteragonists of the series and franchise, Angel's Friends. She is part of the Devil's Enemies and 99% Devil who goes to Earth to start her stage in the Golden School in order to become a 100% Devil and win her Radiant Horns. Personality and Traits 'Comic' In the comic, Cabiria is 11 (thunders) flashes old, is smart and elegant, but very touchy and introverted, has a large library/video library in Sulfur City. Cabiria is also something of an oddity amongst her diabolic peers; she is very compassionate and genuinely sympathetic, not only to her friends but also to her human charges (and recently, even towards the Angels themselves). And while she relishes at tempting humanity (and causing grief for the Angels in the process) as much as the other Devils do, Cabiria is also often the first to regret her own actions if they somehow set a chain of events that might endanger the human in question. She is a friend of Ang-Li's, who her passions: cinema (especially silent films of the Thirties) and reading (Gothic books and comics). She is the drummer of the Devils. Her Earthly one is Alessia. She has short purple hair and wings and yellow eyes. 'Animated Series' In the animated series, Cabiria is thin, beautiful and is the group’s “shadowy” and melancholic member of the Devil's Enemies. Cabiria is 15 (16 in Season 2) thunders (flashes) old, but her personality is stubborn and determined, and doesn't give up easily. She is melancholic, cold, calculating and the most intelligent in her group. She spends a lot of time pondering and adores deceiving others and weaving intrigues. She is fascinated by the creatures of the night and even has the power to summon and control beasts. She's Kabale and Sulfus' best friend. During the stage, she tempts Jennifer and fights against her rival angel, Uri. She loves films, animated cartoons and comics (she secretly exchanges them with a mysterious Angel). She is silent and introvert, rarely smiles, doesn’t speak a lot, but always says the right words at the right moment. She loves night and its mysterious creatures for his dark and gloomy nature. Conspiracies are her diabolic way of acting. Her mascot is Aracno, a spider, who, when inactive, turns into one of her earrings. She has black hair, two lilac tufts and red eyes. She always wears purple trousers and vest. Plus, she is very refined and chic. She perfectly matches colors and loves all violet shades. She uses a lot of accessories, bags and collars. Cabiria is something of an oddity amongst her diabolic peers, she is very compassionate and genuinely sympathetic, not only to her friends but also to her human charges (and recently, even towards the Angels themselves). And while she relishes at tempting humanity (and causing grief for the Angels in the process) as much as the other Devils do, Cabiria is also often the first to regret her own actions if they somehow set a chain of events that might endanger the human in question. Clothes If you like to see more information about Cabiria's clothing, go to Main Article: All of Cabiria's Outfits. Powers *'Night Fly:' This power allows her to spread black smoke, blinding the opponent with instant darkness. *'Wild Fly:' This power allows her to invoke, call and control wild animals. It's used for the first time in the episode, Real Beauty. *'Dry Fly:' This allows her to create dry wind that dries everything around. *'Wind Fly:' This power allows and makes her fly even faster. It's used for the first and only time in the episode, Prisoners of the Heart. *'Hypnosis:' This power allows her to hypnotize the other Earthly Ones. *'Web Fly:' This power allows her to create a huge spider web. Cabiria achieves this power on the second season. *'Prism Fly:' Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of the dark blue color. It's used for the first time on the episode, Final Clash. Gallery Trivia * According to the character designer, Igor Chimisso, one of his sketches of Cabiria was inspired by the singer, Angelina. * The character's name is actually used from the 1914 Italian epic silent film of the same name that was directed by Giovanni Pastrone. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Devils Category:Heroines